SEDUCIENDO A LA AUTORIDAD CACHÉAME
by liah24
Summary: Bella esta aburrida en casa y su marido esta trabajando, decide dar una vuelta con el coche.. pero sobre pasa la velocidad. El agente Cullen esta dispuesto a multarla... ¿con que le pagará? HOT -Lemoon


SEDUCIENDO A LA AUTORIDAD. CACHÉAME.

Odiaba conducir de noche, la luz de los coches me cegaba y me sentía realmente insegura. Subí la radio al máximo intentando despejarme. El semáforo estaba en rojo, aproveche la parada para pintarme los labios de rojo. Mi marido trabajaba esta noche pero yo necesitaba sentirme deseada.

Un estridente pitido me sobresalto. Que poca paciencia. Coloqué la primera marcha y aceleré. No sabía bien dónde dirigirme así que decidí girar para la derecha. Ahora mismo estaba por una zona industrial.

Las calles estaban desiertas, no pude evitar tener un poco de miedo. Así que decidí acelerar un poco. Mejor pasar esta zona e ir una más habitada. Una fuerte luz me cegó. Alguien iba detrás mió, el pánico tomó las riendas de mi pie y pisé a fondo el acelerador. Pero pronto tuve que dejar de hacerlo puesto que una sirena se escucho del coche de atrás. Lo que me faltaba… la policía.

Estacioné el coche a un lado. Mientras jugaba con mi pelo. La patrulla también aparco detrás de mí y pude ver por el retrovisor como un hombre bajaba del asiento del conductor. Me tensé. Y en cuestión de segundos tenía una linterna alumbrándome. Bajé la ventanilla del coche e intenté que la voz me saliera lo menos tensa posible.

- ¿pasa algo agente?

- Buenas noches lo primero- dijo un poco seco. Vale.. ahora pensará que eres una mal educada.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí?- Me sonrojé no podía decirle que me aburría en mi casa. Sonreí tímidamente.

- me perdí- ¿estaba intentando flirtear con el agente?

- muy bien, pues a esa velocidad no iba a encontrarse. ¿ es conciente que estaba sobre pasando los limites de velocidad?

- yo…-

- ahórrese excusas tontas… ¿señorita…?-

- Swan, Bella Swan- ¿acababa de utilizar mi apellido de soltera? ¿Qué intentaba?

- Podría usted señorita Swan de darme su permiso de conducir y los papeles del coche gracias…-

- si claro-

Le entregué los papeles. Menos mal que los tenía todos en regla. El hombre estaba concentrado con su linterna alumbrando los papeles. Y una sonrisa arrogante se colocó en su cara- una maldita sexy sonrisa arrogante-

- Muy bien, salga del coche.- su mano abrió mi puerta. Salí del coche sintiéndome extraña. Quién me mandaba ponerme falda, falda y este estupido pintalabios rojo. – coloqué sus manos sobre el techo y abra un poco las piernas. –

¿Me iba a cachear? ¿Me estaba tratando como una delincuente?

- ¿se puede saber que hace?-

- Usted me ha mentido en su apellido, ¿Qué quiere ocultar?-

Mis manos ya estaban sobre el techo y el paseaba sus manos por mis costillas. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío con el primer contacto. Mi cara se sonrojó.

- no le he mentido, le he dicho mi apellido de soltera…- me sentía estúpida. ¿Por qué lo hice? Mis mejillas estaban ya bañadas en el rojo más pasional. Perfecto a juego con mis labios. Labios de furcía. Oh, no pensaría que me dedico a eso ¿no?

- ¿esta soltera Swan?- preguntó de forma tajante mientras sus manos ahora estaban colocadas en mis caderas.

- no- dije en un susurro

- entonces… ¿Por qué miente?- su aliento golpeó mi cuello. Intenté controlar un jadeo. Pero fue realmente imposible.

- yo…- se me cortó la frase al notar sus manos en la parte interior de mis muslos. ¿Qué pensaba que podía esconder ahí? Empezaba a sentir mucho calor, ahora sus manos se colocaron en mis nalgas. – esto… - mi respiración era acelerada. ¿Qué le digo?

- Bueno no tiene nada… puede darse la vuelta… tengo que tomarle los datos para proseguir con la multa.

- ¿multa? ¿Por qué?-

- Ha rebasado los límites de velocidad. ¿No lo recuerda? Estoy planteándome en hacerle la prueba de alcoholemia…-

- no puede ponerme una multa mi marido se enterará que no estaba en casa… por favor…-

Si tenía que rogar lo haría. Pero no podía multarme. No por esta idiotez. El agente Cullen como ponía en su plaquita se fue al coche a buscar "las multas". Vamos Bella tienes que razonar y demostrarle tus argumentos. Desabroche dos botones de mi camisa.

- Lo siento señora no puedo quitarle esa multa…-

- ¿por que no? yo podría hacer cualquier cosa…- ¿acaba de decir eso? Ahora me multaría también por intento de soborno. Acabaría en la cárcel y con estas pintas… - por favor….- eso intenta suavizar las cosas….

- muy bien, dentro de "cualquier cosa" es pagar la multa….-

Claro, pagaría la multa y mi marido no se enteraría de nada. Fui al coche y me agaché para tomar mi bolso cuando sentí algo detrás de mí. El cuerpo del policía estaba muy pegado a mí.

- no tendrá un arma ahí ¿no? –

Me quedé quieta, yo no tenía arma, estaba segura. Pero lo que estaba pegado a mi trasero quizás si que era un arma ¿no? debía de ser su arma y yo estaba aquí pensando en otro tipo de situaciones. Negué con la cabeza, no podía articular palabra. Abrí mi cartera y no tenía ni un duro.

- ¿de cuanto es la multa?-

¿Qué iba hacer? Nunca antes me había insinuado a nadie. ¡Dios era una mujer casada!

- ¿Qué pasa su marido no le dejó dinero?- preguntó irónico. Yo intenté salir del coche asegurándome que conseguí que mis nalgas se pegaran lo máximo a su cuerpo.

- no, pero a mi se me ocurren otras formas de pagarte…-

- ¿así? ¿Cómo cuál?-

Bien, ¿Qué le digo? "te pago en carne nene" Dios eso era muy vulgar ¿no? pero bueno es que estaba siendo vulgar…

- Bueno quizás podría hacer algo por ti… ya sabes…

- no, no sé a que te refieres- una traviesa sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

- bueno….-me acerqué a él- tu y yo… podríamos entendernos… - mordí mi labio mientras le miraba. – mi dedo ahora estaba en su pecho y fue siguiendo hasta repasar el contorno de sus labios.

-¿sabes? Eso es delito… no puedes sobornar a un agente- y en ese momento sentí algo frío en mi muñeca. No podía ser. – Esta detenida-

Bajé mi mirada para encontrarme unas esposas colocadas en mis muñecas. Mierda. Esto estaba mal.

- tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio- dijo mientras mi cuerpo quedaba pegado al coche patrulla- tienes derecho a permanecer con las piernas abiertas….- mi cuerpo enteró sufrió una descarga al sentir su mano en mi muslo.- tienes derecho a disfrutar – ahora su boca estaba en mi cuello- bueno olvidémonos del silencio… tienes derecho a gemir… -

Su mano ahora estaba jugando con el borde de mi ropa interior. Yo no podía hacer nada con mis manos, estaba impedida. Solo estaba ahí quieta mientras él jugaba conmigo.

- lo siento pero tengo marido…-

- también tenías marido cuando te me insinuabas hace un momento…- ahora mismo su mano había pasado a tocar directamente mi sexo. Sexo traicionero que estaba completamente mojad. Me mordí el labio para no gemir.

- no, no me estaba insinuando….- dije intentando controlar mi respiración.

- entonces por que estas tan mojada…. – su voz ronca estaba susurrándome al oído. Su aliento recorría mi cuello de tal forma que toda mi piel se erizaba. – Mira… voy a cobrarme mi multa… - en ese instante sus dedos se adentraron en mi.- y tu tienes dos opciones… relajarte y disfrutar… o quedarte ahí quietecita mientras yo hago todo… -

- yo…-

Cada vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos y mi sexo estaba demasiado dispuesto al placer que le estaba proporcionando. No podía mentir y decir que yo no quería eso. Gemí fuerte cuando sentí como me venía la oleada de placer. Esto era verdaderamente humillante.

Todavía estaba intentando que mis piernas dejaran de temblar cuando el hombre empujo de mi hombro para abajo para que me quedara de rodillas. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón, estaba apunto de rechistar cuando lo vi. Su miembro era enorme, es decir, guau. Mi sexo volvía a estar dispuesto.

No pude evitarlo mi lengua se acercó y empezó a jugar con él. Sus gemidos me incitaban a continuar con esto. En el momento que mi boca abrazó por completo su sexo el tomó mi pelo y fue marcando el ritmo. Estaba realmente excitada, me sentía deseada. Me daba igual que estuviera en medio de un polígono, aquello era morboso.

Notaba el palpitar de su sexo, como este estaba apunto de llegar a su extasis. Profundice mis movimientos intentando que mi lengua le diera placer, aquello a mi marido le encantaba.

- Dios Bella- gritó justo cuando se venía.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me besó en la boca. Su lengua juguetona se adentro en mi boca de forma rápida, insistente. Se sentía genial.

Su mano ahora estaba en mi pecho, mi pezón no tardó en darle la bienvenida. Odiaba tener las manos atadas. Odiaba no poder yo también tomar la iniciativa. Su lengua dejó a mi boca desabitada para ir hasta mi cuello. Aquello era mi perdición.

- ¿ya pagué mi multa?- dije con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de sus besos en mi cuello.

- no, todavía no… recuerda que intentaste sobornar a la autoridad.-

-pero ya he aprendido la lección señor agente. Se que tengo que hacer todo lo que usted diga…- mi voz era lo más parecido a una actriz porno barata. Estaba reprimiendo una risa…

- ¿Si? Demuéstremelo. Gírate.- me giré sin rechistar. – Abra las piernas- hice lo que me dijo sin rechistar.

- ¿me vas a volver a cachear?- no terminé de acabar la frase cuando lo sentí.

- si voy a cachear tu interior…. – dijo con un jadeo mientras se adentraba en mí. Gemí, gemí como nunca.

- Edward….- grité mientras sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos. Sus manos estaban colocadas en mis pechos. Su boca en mi cuello, iba lamiendo, mordiendo y besando mi hombro.

Mi estómago se iba contrayendo a medida que sus embestidas iban a más. Mis jadeos se unificaron con los gemidos. Mi blusa estaba completamente abierta y mis pechos sobresalían del sujetador.

Una de sus manos dejó mi pecho para ir hasta mi clítoris fue rozarlo y llegué hasta el punto máximo. Eché mi cabeza para atrás mientras el también hacía sus últimos movimientos.

- Eso ha estado muy bien señora Cullen- sonreí.

- ahora quítame esto, la niñera debe de estar un poco molesta…-

- Bueno para eso le pagamos…. Gracias por salvarme de una aburrida noche cielo…-

- de nada…. -

- te quiero y sabes que me encanta esa falda… -

- por eso me la puse… nos vemos a la mañana, trae algo para desayunar. -

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra mañana aburrida y con mi mente perversa… bueno espero que os haya entretenido y gustado…. Prometo hacer otro del estilo pronto.**

**Muchas gracias a todas… y comentad!!!**

**Besos**

**Liah**

_**Todo sueño empieza por el primer paso**_


End file.
